During construction of residential homes and similar buildings, it is common practice to construct framing assemblies for intersecting walls at the site of the construction. FIGS. 1 and 2, for example, illustrate conventional designs for framing assemblies interposed between two wall sections adjoining one another at a T-shaped intersection.
As shown in FIG. 1, a primary wall A having a lower plate 12 intersects with an intersecting wall B having a lower plate 14. During construction, a 2×6 backing stud 16 is position on lower plate 12 and provided for corner nailing. Moreover, a 2×4 end stud 18 is then attached to the 2×6 backing stud 16 and positioned on lower plate 14. The combination of the two studs (i.e., 2×6 backing stud 16 and 2×4 end stud 18) forms the frame support for the T-intersection between primary wall A and intersecting wall B.
As further shown in FIG. 2, a primary wall A having a lower plate 12 again intersects with an intersecting wall B having a lower plate 14. In this design, a 2×4 backing stud 20 is positioned during construction on lower plate 12 and a 2×4 end stud 22 is then attached to the 2×6 backing stud 20 and positioned on lower plate 14. A pair of additional 2×4 studs 24a and 24b are secured to the respective sides of backing stud 20 and serve as a means for corner nailing.
There are numerous disadvantages and drawbacks to these types framing assemblies for T-intersections. First, the basic approaches illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 require more material than is necessary to carry the imposed loads. Furthermore, fabrication of these framing assemblies at the construction site is quite inefficient and time consuming. Virgin lumber and scraps are often used to construct these frame assemblies during construction. Consequently, due to the extra material used and the labor required at the construction site, one can expect the total cost of such framing assemblies to be relatively high.